winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Elisa
Elisa is an exclusive comic and a young Earth Fairy. Appearance |-|Civilian= Elisa has light skin, turquoise eyes, and shoulder-length chestnut hair. She wears on the right a pink flower with five petals and a yellow center. She wears a sleeveless dress with a pink top with V-neck and a clear green corsage. The skirt is pale green with a soft pleat split and the rest is pale pink. The skirt is supported by a dark blue belt. Her boots go up to the ankle in front of the top of the pink rose. The low parts have different shades of pale green and looks like a ballet shoe. Elisa civil.jpg |-|Fairy= The petals of her flower turn purple. She wears a pale purple floating sleeve dress with a high purple shoulder and a V-neckline and a dark gray blue tube bodice. The ruffled skirt has three layers and the last gray. The skirt is supported by a purple belt. His boots are based on his civilian form. The roses are purple. The bass is of different colors, the pale purple top and the dark gray blue bottom. She has on the forearms dark gray blue gloves without finger. Its wings resemble those of butterflies with purple butterfly edges, the interior has shades of turquoise, purple and pink. Elisa_fairy_form.jpg Personality Elisa loves nature and animals, but is intolerant of those who try to hurt her and will not hesitate to use the much needed violence. Maybe because she is still young, she has some difficulty managing her emotions, but can calm down. Overall, she is happy, kind and caring and ready to listen to others. Possibly, she may be energetic and resourceful, because taking care of several animals and the classic flora is not always easy. Indeed, it is quite surprising that she has managed to transform herself and to use her powers so easily. Comics In "# 180: A New Fairy", While the Winx was searching for the news in the Gardenia Park, Flora tells her friends that she is not the only one to have a special relationship with nature by noticing Elisa who was approaching a garbage can where was an abandoned flower. Elisa has pity for the poor plant. Bloom thinks this girl is new. Tecna took the opportunity for a facial recognition identifying a 10-year-old girl named Elisa who lives with her parents and her little brother. She also has a dog, a tank, two goldfish and fifteen turtles. Bloom asks Flora if it's her. Flora confide in seeing the rest. Elisa picks up the flower talking to her, without realizing that she understands it and has made it bloom again. To her great joy, unaware that the Winx watched her realize that Faragonda had just seen that she did have something new on Earth. Flora adds that her power is powerful, she is still inexperienced. Also, the flowers and the trees feel her energy and try to talk to her, but she is not yet able to listen to the whispers. Bloom deduces that the magic nature of Elisa is similar to Flora's, so a new fairy of nature. Musa asks for the rest of the day, Flora and Bloom agree to leave the girl alone because her powers have not fully developed and she has yet to blossom. On the verge of leaving until Tecna detects a problem, Bloom asks for precision. Tecna replies that its techno-magic application has detected a new anomaly. One of Elisa and the news are two traces of dark energy. However, the negative signals suddenly disappear from the screen, leaving Tecna puzzled. Behind bushes hides two students from the Cloud Tower, Malia and Daffy who followed them very discreetly. Although Daffy worried with this unexpected, Malia manages to solve it and calm her friend by creating a magic screen that hides their energy. Coming soon... Magical Abilities As a Fairy of Nature, she has nature-based powers. She can heal plants and use nature-related attacks. She can hear the voice of nature and feel the emotions of plants, animals and various environments. Elisa may be familiar with some basic first-level spells that all fairies can use, such as telekinesis, transmutation of objects, and fixing minor messes. Like all fairies, she can fly. Category:Earth Category:Earth Fairies Category:Fairies Category:Comics Category:Comics Characters Category:Season 8 (Winx Club) Category:Female Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Characters Category:Allies Category:Winx Club